This invention relates to a feed intake limiting composition for cattle and a process for employing the same in order to attain an economical and efficient means of self-feeding cattle.
In the feeding of animals on pasture, particularly cattle, it is often very advantageous from the standpoint of economics, as well as convenience, for the cattle to be self-fed, which means that the cattle are offered a feed or feed supplement on a free choice basis without periodic feedings of a rationed amount by a farmer or rancher each day. A disadvantage, however, of self-feeding animals such as cattle is that the animals tend to over-eat feed supplements and consequently get a higher intake of supplement than is completely necessary for proper weight gain or weight maintenance. This results in an additional expense to the rancher in having to provide additional and unnecessary amounts of feed supplement to be fed in combination with a roughage source such as grass or hay.
It is, therefore, desirable to limit the intake of the feed supplement to an amount which is the proper amount needed for weight gain or weight maintenance without consumption of more than is needed by the animal. The prior art has also incorporated salt or gypsum in the feed supplement in order to control consumption of the supplement to a prescribed amount. A disadvantage, however, in employing either one of these compounds to control consumption of the supplement and provide an effective self-limiting feed composition is that both materials provide little nutritional value and require mixing in large quantities with the supplement in order to reduce consumption thereof. For example, one part of salt to three parts of protein or feed supplement will ordinarily be required to reduce daily consumption in cattle to the desired amount. Another disadvantage of employing these materials is that salt poisoning of the animals may occur if water is not freely available.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,676 provides a solution to the above disadvantages by describing a feed intake limiting composition for cattle comprising a mixture of fish oil, ammonium sulfate, diammonium phosphate, and meat meal. This mixture can be added to a feed supplement which can then be offered on a free choice basis to cattle in combination with a roughage source such as grass or hay. The combination of these materials contribute to the nutrient requirements for the feed supplement as well as effectively controlling intake of the supplement to a prescribed amount. While this composition has proven to be extremely desirable and effective as an intake limiter, the availability of certain components of the mixture as well as a continuing need for other limiters which effectively control intake to a prescribed degree and contribute to the nutritive properties of the feed supplement has necessitated the development of the feed intake limiting composition of the present invention.
Liquid feed supplements are also widely used for the feeding of cattle, and these consist primarily of a carbohydrate solution such as molasses. These supplements are highly palatable, however, and to limit consumption by the animal, special equipment has been designed to "meter" the desired quantity of liquid supplement to the animal. This requirement for special equipment has, therefore, offset many of the economic advantages of liquid feeds and a need exists for a liquid feed supplement which is self-limiting. This need has also been met by the intake limiting composition of the present invention.